fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zayne
|alias = Zayne of the Ice Magic The Zayne of Blaire}} Zayne was a Mage who hunted members of Fairy Tail. He was Blaire Zane's partner and surrogate brother. He was killed in an incident involving Dark Mages. Appearance Zayne was a young man, though resembling a woman, with long dark black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and a slender form resembling a female's, and was considered short for his age. Zayne's general outfit consisted of a pinstriped uniform, typical of his home country, which ended at his knees. Over this outfit, he wore a green with white hemming, and tied a brown sash around his waist. He also wore brown platoon sandals and green polish on his fingers and toes. When wearing this outfit, he wore his hair gathered in a bun holder in order to protect his identity, with two thick locks framing his face and held in two beads, a trademark of his partner. He also wore a white mask in this outfit, with thin, curved eye holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth. He claimed this helped hide his identity the most. When not wearing this outfit, he wore his hair loose and without the beads and wore a sleeveless pink kimono with small plum-colored swirls, that went to his ankles. Around his waist, he wore a simple white obi tied in a small bow, and he wore a similar set of sandals. He also wore a black choker around his neck. Personality Zayne was a kind, caring teenager, despite being a hunter of Fairy Tail Mages. He deeply cared for Blaire, which is demonstrated most when he dies to protect her, and he possibly had romantic feelings towards Blaire. Although he is straightforward and usually to the point, when he meets someone new, he tends to "beat around the bush" and use cryptic wording, often leaving that someone confused. He had strong ideals about war and tragedy, often saying that saving the world will always involve violence and bloodshed, and that violence can't be avoided, which is ironic considering he, himself would avoid violence and war to the best of his ability. He also had strong beliefs that a servant's job was to protect their master, and he claims this was why he protected Blaire. History Zayne was born to a poor family in his poor home country. His parents abandoned him when he was young, leaving him to fend for himself in the streets. Zayne stole food he needed, although he despised it. Around the time he was nine, he was discovered in his home country by Blaire Zane, who had slaughtered those in the town under the influence of "Zane". He told her that they were the same, that they had both been abandoned. It remains unknown how Zayne knew that Blaire had been abandoned by her students, but Blaire immediately took him in and nursed him to proper heath. He started to hunt members of Fairy Tail when he was ten. Around the time he was thirteen, he met Blaire's students, Sana, Amaya, and Reika, whom they partnered with for a few hunts. However, three years afterwards, they engaged in a battle with Dark Mages in which Zayne was killed protecting Blaire, dying from heart failure. Sana, Amaya, and Reika killed the Dark Mages quickly, but left Blaire to grieve. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Though Zayne struggled in the use of a sword, he still was quite capable in the use of projectiles, which he could use like a sword (i.e blocking and attacking). This, combined with his extreme speed and accuracy, allowed for him to be extremely lethal to his enemies. He was quite capable of killing an opponent just using small needles and striking vital points and attacking internal organs. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zayne's skills in hand-to-hand combat far surpassed Blaire's, which were only average. His hand-to-hand combat abilities were influenced by his life on the street, as he was forced to face guards, shopkeepers, or people in general who caught him stealing. His hand-to-hand combat skills were good enough that he could disable just about any opponent, by using his knowledge of the human body to render opponents unconscious and then proceed to kill them. Magic Ice Magic: Zayne's use of Ice Magic is highly unique, as he is able to control the weather, and components of ice (water and air) at will. This may have been the cause of snow falling when he died. Zayne has created several techniques in the use of Ice Magic: * Mirrors of Zayne: This technique is preformed by using his ice magic to form several mirrors made of ice, and then putting them in a dome-like formation. He can "step" into the mirrors, which allows for him to double himself throughout the mirrors and use his needles to kill his opponent. However, the technique requires a large amount of his energy and also requires him to defeat his opponent quickly. *'Ice Needles': By forming complicated hand seals, he can gather the water in the air (or a puddle nearby) as small, sharp needles capable of penetrating even armor. This technique, unlike the Mirrors of Zayne, requires less energy and can be preformed multiple times, should it be required. Zayne often used this technique after engaging in close combat with an opponent, to render them unable to block the needles without him striking them directly. The needles can be dispersed back into water in moments, for quick use of another technique. Trivia *Blaire's last name, Zane is a variant spelling of Zayne's name, **Blaire possibly could have taken the surname, Zane in remembrance of Zayne. *Zayne's favorite season was winter, for obvious reasons. **Zayne hated summer because of how hot it got. Quotes (To an opponent) "One can never hope to save the world without violence and bloodshed." (To Blaire upon first meeting her) "You and me...we're the same: abandoned by those we love." Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Deceased